wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Beelzebub
B E E L Z E B U B This character belongs to Night. Do not steal/edit/use without permission. Coding by AvalonCat. A P P E A R A N C E Beelzebub is an interesting dragon, considering his occupation. Beelzebub is very athletic, with strong, tight muscles and thick scales. His talons and pads are toughened by the hard treks through the savannah. He prefers not to fly, but does it for special effect when a crowd of dragons see him, he rises up with an evil smile in the middle of the flies. They always scream and run, and he disappeared into the shadows. His spikes and horns are shorter and pointy, and his claws ridged and sharper then spears. He sharpens them all to seem more menacing, more deadly and horrific. He does have a poisonous stinger at the end of his thick, strong tail that almost represents a SeaWing’s. He takes good care of it, and only will use it for his own self-defence, unless he just feels like killing someone. His snout is broad and tough, with mahogany on the top of his head and and partially on his horns, and blood-red on the sides. His eyes are a remarkable red, matching with the rest of his scales. His spots are black and cold as the new moon, and his spikes are just a hue lighter red. His wing membranes are paler wine-red, while his underbelly is more of a lighter mahogany. P E R S O N A L I T Y Beelzebub is bloody, evil, and absolutely deadly. I wouldn’t go near him if I were you. He just loves to murder. He wants to haunt everyone because of what happened in his past, hurt them like they hurt him, ruin lives like his was. He likes to think that he’s above all others, and that pretty much smothers the guilt of the killing. He was nice, and can be nice if you can relate to him in a murder-y, jealous, self-righteous way. His personality is as big as Jade Mountain, booming over everything in a quiet way that nobody really knows it’s there. He is a clever, sneaky, conniving dragon. He will do anything to kill and bring pain upon life. He is just filled with hate, and it’s all because of one dragonet. You might see him, in the midst of countless flies, anger burning sharp and crazy, but beneath is eternal sadness, and it only took one dragon to cause this. Don’t try to comfort him though. He is beyond that. S K I L L S Beelzebub has a literal army of flies, along with a few wasps that he forced himself to recruit. He hates wasps, but realizes they can help him in his hive-haunting. Obviously The Breath of Evil is his only weapon, though he is quite strong. No other natural skills really, somehow he contains his madness. H I S T O R Y Beelzebub was born deep within a cave, glowing red with the unusual light of the blood moon. His battle-scarred father and mentally distorted mother watched him crawl out of his confinement hungrily, waiting for the devil to arrive. The second he came out of his egg, his life was set up for disaster. He was put to work on his parent’s wolf farm, where they bred and experimented with different breeds and hybrids, but also ate them. He did this for awhile, until he enrolled himself into school. He felt like he should learn, for some reason, and beat up some bully and made friends with all of the cool, mean dragonets. There were a few dragonesses as well, and made friends with one, Pumpkinwings. She had been born with one shrunken wing, the rest normal. She was teased, but tough and strong enough to make her way through to the popular group. She spent a lot of time with her, until Chigoe accused him of taking his “Girlfriend” and threatened him to lay back on spending time with her. He didn’t even bother telling him that he didn’t feel like that about her, because he knew he wouldn’t believe him and he himself didn’t even know if it was true. As they aged on, it seemed as though Pumpkinwings really was interested in him, leaving Beelzebub jealous and angry, letting it build up inside him like a storm cloud filling with rain. So he set up a trap. Beelzebub invited Chigoe to a bully, where they go find someone to pick on. He accepted, a little skeptical, but did it anyways. They found someone a bit larger then them, and they’d beaten him up before. He was rude, though. But the thing was, he told Pumpkinwings to meet him at the same place that they were bullying him. Luckily, he’d timed it perfectly, and as Chigoe leaned over the poor dragonet, ready to strike, terrified expression as well as tears, Pumpkinwings arrived. She wacked Chigoe as hard as she could with her tail to prevent him from beating him... Who just happened to be her brother. He, obviously, had never cared about anything behind her school self, her beautiful amber eyes with green tinged here and there, or her tough mask that covered everything she really felt. They broke up immediately, and Pumpkinwings came back to Beelzebub, and his life was okay again, besides at home where he constantly got harassed by his parents. It turns out that Chigoe never loved Pumpkinwings, he'd just stolen her from Beelzebub to make him jealous and cause him me pain because he was jealous of him. So Chigoe now hated Beelzebub, and so did quite a few of his friends. They began to follow Beelzebub, who had Pumpkinwings, their strongest fighter and toughest dragonet. And Chigoe, being horrible, did the only thing to satisfy his needs, and... Murdered Pumpkinwings. It was a face-off, at night. She was walking home down an alleyway when she heard something, and prepared herself just in time for what was supposed to be Chigoe’s killing slice. She wacked him away, putting herself into a face-off. They snarled retorts at each other, until Chigoe charged. She darted out of the way, coming back with a cut to the shoulder. He went again for his face, slicing again at his forehead and succeeded, getting his eye but not tearing it out. When she leaped once more, she was catapulted into the side of a building, nearly dislocating her shoulder. He’d brought backup, since he knew that he couldn’t beat her in a regular duel. They pinned her, and before she could say a word, they were tearing at her, ripping apart her wings as she screamed and begged for mercy, her cries echoing across the empty ally. They ravaged her face then beat her as she bled, then finally ended her life with a neck-breaking tail to the tender neck, twisting it like an owl and leaving her for the dead. Beelzebub went to school the next day, thinking nothing of Pumpkinwing’s absence, and continued as usual, until he got home. He was tending to the wolf pups they’d just bred, when a dragon came, looking depressed and anxious, like the sky might fall on him any moment. He asked what was the matter, and the dragoness said that her daughter had died... Then asked if he’d known anything about Pumpkinwings. He’d reeled back into the fence, disbelief and a confound look glazed his russet amber eyes. She explained that they’d found her dead body in the alleyway, her head half disemboweled, claw marks down her entire body. He’d managed to go to school the next day, but just to find out if his suspicions were correct. He went straight to Chigoe, and asked him where Pumpkinwings was. He’d simply replied, “Haven’t you heard? Pumpkinwings is dead.” He’d nodded. “But how? And who?” He had asked as dubiously as possible to make Chigoe as confident as possible. He’d shook his head, as if it were just so obvious. Then, Beelzebub asked, “Was it you? You killed her, didn’t you?” A look from down Chigoe’s snout gave him away. “But why?” He’d shaken his head again. “We weren’t getting along very well. One less mouth for her parents to feed, right?” He’d chuckled in such a cruel, unsuspecting way, and Beelzebub was done hiding. All of his anger from the second he was born unleashed upon his oldest and former dearest friend, going straight for what she knew he went for. His wings were so very fragile, they tore like dew specked cobwebs, and his scales seemed so thin and tempting to ravage and maim. So that’s what he did. He had watched his friend fight, and knew how he had killed Pumpkinwings. With backup. He had probably ordered them to go for her wings, then head, then just to get the job done, until he had had enough, and used his tail to finish her. Maybe a hit to the neck, since that’s what she did to him. And he couldn’t stop. He couldn’t ease the urge to fight, maim, seriously injure, kill. He was finally stopped by being knocked out, and as that happened, he knew it was already too late. He woke up awhile later. He was at his house, trapped in a pen. His head hurt, but that was no bother. He wanted, needed to escape. So he ravaged the pen in a temper and flew off, decidedly never coming back. He wandered in the poison jungle hoping that he could somehow escape there. He luckily and wondrously made through, starving and exhausted. He found an odd reddish leafed plant, and ate as much as he could. As soon as he’d finished, it began to ran, and a thousand flies started attacking him. It was so sudden, Beelzebub began to scream with fear, clawing at his own face. What had he done? He began throwing the wet leaves at them, and suddenly felt an urge, and screamed Stop! Every fly stopped. Midair. He took a moment to marvel at this in confidence, then called another order. He felt stupid when he said it, but not the outcome. “''Destroy that tree.” He pointed to a large mangrove, and the flies got to work. It took them awhile, but they finally did it. He didn’t gape in awe, oh, no. He sat there, his eyes gleaming maliciously, a crooked smile slicing across his face like a knife. The possibilities were now expanding into webs of thoughts that led to so many possibilities, he could get revenge. He could have what he’d always wanted, to bring upon his hate and unleash the storm of anger within his confines. He started with his parents. He went there, threw what he was calling the “breath of evil” at the wolves, and had them tear apart then eat his pathetic parents. This made him feel more and more powerful, and went to the school next to kill as many as they could. When they left, most of the wolves had been killed, and so he released the remaining, grateful for a few moments for their help. He went on a rampage, the adrenaline never ceasing, the urge to murder and get revenge staying steady in his broken mind. He continued to eat and help the Breath of Evil thrive in the jungle, allowing it to take over every tree, engulf every trunk with itself. Then, he got an idea. What if someone else came and ate the Breath of Evil too? And then made the same brilliant mistake, throwing the wet plant at them? He told his flies to bite him until he bled, but only in one spot. He brought himself to the source, deepest into the jungle he could get, then stabbed a single, harmless hole that would heal over soon anyways in the plant. He took his blood that leaked over scales on his side, and got as much from the wound as he could into the plant. He was sure now that if anyone ate the Breath of Evil, he could control them. After that, the plant always had a red flower grow from it. He haunted the Hives for as long as he could, the plant giving him everlasting life to live until Queen Wasp’s reign. He controls Queen Wasp, and the idiot Hawthorn until he died. He also now controls half of the HiveWings, to his delight, and hopes to soon control everyone. This is the end of Beelzebub’s story, being sad and strange as it is, it doesn’t get any more sane. '''T R I V I A' *He is for the demons oc contest hosted by Blackberrythepiratefox *Based off of the demon, lord of the flies, Beezelbub *Name comes from the Canaanite word “Baal” which means “lord” *He is in the timeline before Clearsight, but after Artemis *He created the red part of The Breath of Evil with injecting his blood so he could control anyone that ate it *He is the one that controls Queen Wasp R E L A T I O N S H I P S Pumpkinwings-Girlfriend. Currently deceased. Chigoe-Former friend. Currently deceased. G A L L E R Y 6E47B6B0-A5E8-4A88-BB5B-4E1BDE3BE914.png|Jada by me Category:Characters Category:Content (Moonbreeze427) Category:HiveWings Category:Males Category:Work In Progress Category:Mature Content Category:LGBT+ Category:Mentally Unwell